Life Will End/Chapter 5
This is Chapter 5 of Life Will End, entitled Revelations. Chapter 5-Revelations Chapter 5 ' ' ' ' ' '''Mick picked up his revolver off of his nightstand, quickly checking how many bullets he had in it. He had five, since he managed to get more when he first got to the lab. He darted back out the door where everyone else was scrambling to get their weapons and find cover, being careful not to come in front of the metal door that was currently being shot at. “Stay behind everyone else, okay?” Jeff said softly to Daisy as she nodded, doing what he said. She had a loaded pistol in her hand. Jeff watched her go as he got into position, looking over at Mick. Mick nodded at him, but Jeff just looked back towards the door, ignoring him. “I’ll take her into the medical room. It’s not safe for her to be up here, I’ll start working on something like a peg leg for her with the supplies I have.” Larry told Vlad as he nodded back. Larry helped Melanie walk towards the medical room. Vlad took notice that Zach looked scared like he always did in these kinds of situations, but it also looked like he was more confident than normal. Crash! The metal door started to open as the bandit’s truck continued shooting and ramming it’s front into the door. It was only a matter of time until they got in now. “Preserve ammo!” Mick attempted to shout to the others, but was interrupted when the metal door finally came crashing down, revealing the four bandits who started to shoot their heavily loaded machine guns everywhere. Jeff ducked down behind a table as bullets erupted from the top of it. Zach was shooting wildly, hoping to hit one of them. Riley jumped in and immediately ducked for cover as Carl followed him in. Terrance and the other man provided cover fire as they moved through. “Spence, cover me!” Terrance yelled to the other man, apparently named Spence, who nodded. When Terrance ran in, he took note of Zach and Vlad, who were the most uneasy ones in this shootout. Mick and Jeff seemed to be the good shooters. Terrance shot at Zach until his cover was torn apart, but Zach was still running and gunning. As Riley rounded another corner split up from Carl, Jeff came from behind him and tried to choke him, but saw Carl taking notice of them. Jeff ducked down, the bullet nearly hitting him and Riley. Riley tried to run towards Carl to get to safety, but Jeff grabbed his pistol and fired five shots into Riley’s back, his body going limp and slumping to the floor, a pool of blood underneath him. “Fuck!” He heard Carl shout. Mick noticed Terrance as he pointed his revolver at him, ready to take him out once and for all. Terrance ducked for cover just when Mick shot. Terrance shot furiously at Mick’s cover, hoping to get a shot at him. But then a shot from the other side of the room came, Grazing Terrance’s neck. It stunned him, but it wasn’t enough to kill him. Mick looked over and saw that it was Vlad who fired the shot. Mick ran towards Terrance as fast as he good while Terrance struggled to get over the pain. “Do it, Spence!” Terrance yelled before Mick hit him in the head with the butt of his revolver, knocking him out. Spence got into the driver’s seat of the truck and backed it up, driving around the entire lab. “What the fuck?!” Jeff yelled. He lost sight of Carl, that wasn’t good. They all started to recover from that brief but intense fight. Zach stood up, revealing a gunshot wound in his should. “Agh, Jesus fuck!” Zach said. Mick noticed that he had tears in his eyes. “Is it over?!” Larry yelled from the medical room. “For now, we knocked one out and don’t know where the other two are though!” Vlad shouted back. “Shit.” Larry said to himself as he walked back into the medical room. Melanie was on the metal table, a peg leg currently being worked on for her. “I’ll be right back.” Larry said to her as she nodded. Larry ran up the staircase, taking note of Zach’s wound. He also saw Daisy hugging Jeff and crying a bit. He went into the big study room and turned on the security cameras on the screen. He scanned them until he found the one that saw the bandit’s truck being driven by Spence, and he was collecting and releasing hundreds of infected into the hidden lower floor of the lab. Larry sighed and straightened out his lab coat. It was best not to tell the group about this now, the blood testing for all of them would be more important. Zach was in the medical room with Melanie, being treated by Larry. He had gotten shot years before, but it was much more severe than this. Larry soon finished bandage his shoulder up as he still winced in pain. Larry proceeded to continue working on Melanie’s peg leg. Jeff and Mick were upstairs in the back study room. Jeff was beating Terrance to a pulp now. “What the fuck is your one guy going to do with that truck?!” Jeff yelled. Terrance coughed up blood and then gave a grin. “Fuck you.” He replied. Jeff took out his pistol and dug it deep into his forehead in response. “I swear to god I will blow your fucking brains out.” Jeff said menacingly. Mick just watched from the corner of the room. “I still have a guy sneaking around in here, do you remember? He might be slowly killing the rest of you right now.” Terrance said as he smiled and coughed. Mick and Jeff looked at each other in disbelief. They immediately pushed Terrance up the stairs, running up afterwards. Mick had his gun dug into Terrance’s back. They slowly checked some of the rooms, until they came upon Daisy’s door. Jeff slowly opened it, peering inside with his pistol drawn. He scanned a room and saw a horrific sight. Carl was holding a sharp, long knife up to Daisy’s throat. Tears were coming out of her eyes. “P-Please, just don’t kill her.” Jeff said, stuttering as he did. He had come to care for Daisy over these long and hard years. Mick brought in Terrance. “If you let her go, I let him go.” He said. Carl had to make a decision now. “I don’t care for that asshole.” Carl replied as Terrance gave him an angry look. Mick tightened his jaw and looked at Jeff. Jeff looked absolutely furious, and also a little bit scared for Daisy. “You’ll all die like horrible fucking animals. But I will ''not die like one myself.” Carl said, releasing his grip on Daisy. She fell to the floor as Jeff helped her up. “I will fucking kill you!” Terrance shouted furiously at Carl, but he just ignored him. “I’m not fucking animals like you people are. Now please, just let me li-“ Carl started, but he was cut off when a bullet came flying through his torso, knocking him onto his back. He started to choke on his blood on the ground. Mick saw the smoke coming out of the barrel of Jeff’s gun, pointed at where Carl was just standing. Without anymore hesitation, he delivered another bullet to Carl’s head. “Okay then…” Mick said as Jeff looked curiously at Terrance. Terrance just stared back. Mick expected Jeff to shoot him also, but he exited out the door with a sobbing Daisy in his arms. Mick pointed the gun straight in Terrance’s face. Terrance looked totally defeated himself, but he still had Spence out there. Without another word, Mick threw his gun to the side, it banged against the wall, letting out a loud noise from the blow. Mick immediately pushed himself into Terrance, putting his entire am on Terrance’s throat. Terrance was squirming in his grasp, clawing at Mick’s face and arms. He tried to breath, but he only let out several pathetic croaks. But somehow he mustered the strength to get a good blow on Mick’s face. He let the air fill his lungs again as he stepped over to Mick, who was recovering fast from the punch to his face. Terrance grabbed onto his shoulders, throwing him against the wall. Mick put his one arm around Terrance’s head, elbowing him across the face. Terrance delivered another punch to Mick’s face, then Terrance noticed the gun on the floor. He dove for it as Mick realized what he was doing. Terrance grasped the gun, but Mick jumped towards him. Mick threw the gun, making it hit the door. Terrance kneed Mick in the groin as he tried to escape from underneath Mick. “No!” Mick shouted as Terrance got a hold of the gun. He pointed at his target and pulled the trigger, but right when he did Mick had twisted his wrist. The bullet went flying at the opposite wall. Mick violently pried the gun from his thumbs, eventually standing up and pointing it at Terrance who was still lying on the ground. They were both breathing heavily. “You’re lucky to still be alive.” Mick said sternly. Terrance grunted as he slowly stood up. “Fucking asshole.” Terrance muttered. He then charged at Mick, hoping that he had been distracted. Mick shot three bullets at Terrance, one hitting his neck, the side of his face, and his shoulder. He fell to the floor as he choked. Mick unloaded one final bullet into his head. He was finally dead. Vlad came running in. “Are you okay?” He asked Mick. Mick nodded and pushed him out of the way gently. Mick saw Daisy being calmed down by Jeff. He saw Melanie with her peg leg on, and she was doing good. Zach seemed to be okay for now too. Everything was calmed down, but Spence was still alive somewhere. “How is everyone doing?” Larry asked in front of everyone, but he didn’t really care. Everyone just stared at him. “Just come with me.” He sighed as everyone followed him up the stairs. They saw the blood tubes, Carter, and Larry told them everything that he had told Mick earlier. “Wow…” Vlad said. Everyone was not expecting that at all. “I need all of your blood samples now.” Larry said, a metal box in his hand with a bunch of needles in them. Jeff went up first, sighing as Larry injected him. Daisy was next, she winced at the pain. Poor girl, she was still in shock from the shootout. Next Zach, then Vlad, and then Mick. Melanie didn’t go since she already had her blood taken before. “Thank you.” Larry said, smiling like always. “I will update you all in some time.” The rest of the group walked out as Larry studied and examined the blood. Jeff and Daisy settled down while Melanie and Zach got some rest. Vlad and Mick walked around together in an awkward silence. “Vlad.” Mick said, but Vlad just shook his head. “Vlad come on, what’s your problem?” Mick asked. Vlad turned to him. “You promised me that you would keep Melanie safe. Now she has no…No fucking leg.” Vlad said, pausing in between. “Listen to me Vlad, we were surrounded'' ''by infected, at least I got us both out of there alive!” Mick exclaimed. Vlad scoffed and shook his head again. “I’m just getting tired of this shit. I’m just…I’m getting tired of ''your ''shit.” Vlad said. Mick looked at him with angry eyes. He wasn’t even understanding what he was trying to explain. Before he could say anything else, they both came to a dead end in the wall. The only thing was, it wasn’t a dead end. A keypad for a code sat on the wall. Mick pressed his ear up to the big door and heard some sort of groaning. “Is that infected?!” Vlad asked worriedly. “I don’t know, I’ll have to ask Larry what’s down there later.” Mick replied. Then he sighed. They both returned to their rooms. Jeff was already in Mick’s room, carrying Terrance’s corpse alone. “Could use a hand with this.” Jeff grunted. Mick complied and lifted Terrance’s feet. They both walked him up to the tore apart front door where they discarded him outside. “Is Daisy okay?” Mick asked, and Jeff just nodded. As Jeff was walking away, Mick spoke again. “Jeff, I’m sorry.” Mick said, and Jeff looked at him weirdly. Then he turned back, walking to his room without another word. Mick truly did feel sorry for the guy, even though he had been a dick this entire time. Soon everyone was called back up to Larry, who took each of them alone into the backrrom to tell them their results. Melanie went in and was immediately told her blood was normal due to her blood being taken already before everyone else. Daisy went in next, and her results were the same as Melanie. Jeff was next, and when he came out he muttered “Nothing interesting about my blood. Figures.” Zach went in next. Larry smiled at him as he walked in. There was a machine with his blood tube in it. “Zach, your blood seemed to be rather interesting. I’m not sure if it is cure compatible yet, so we’ll find out now.” He said smiling, giddy with excitement.. The machine turned on, and the blood came out as normal. “Never mind then.” Larry said as he sighed. Next was Vlad’s turn. “Well let’s find out now.” Larry said as Vlad sighed. He wasn’t expecting anything special. The machine slowly stopped, and it processed for a second. Larry watched the screen intently. Vlad noticed his expression go from casual to completely shocked. “H-Holy shit.” Was all Larry could say, then he looked at Vlad who was confused. “What is it?” Vlad asked. Larry swallowed hard and practically shouted his reply. “Your blood-It’s cure compatible!” Vlad was shocked. Out of all of the people, he was the one. Humanity finally had hope. Vlad walked out with a shocked expression. Nobody could believe the news. Mick was even shocked as well. Now it was Mick’s turn, even though his results probably didn’t matter. He walked inside, seeing his blood tube in the machine. As he sat down, Larry pressed the button as it began processing. It came out as normal. “Well, nothing compatible h-“ Larry said, but then he stopped as he looked at the DNA list of Mick’s blood. It took him a second to process, but then he realized it. “Oh my god…” Larry said, totally shocked again. “What, what is it?!” Mick asked, creeped out now. “It’s-It’s…I’ll talk to you later, just wait for me to call back up!” Larry said suddenly. Mick was completely confused now. He sighed again and exited the room, Larry still sitting there in shock. He also looked a bit scared too. What was so interesting about his blood? It certainly wasn’t that it was compatible. Everyone departed back to their rooms, all shocked Vlad’s revelation. Mick was now deep in thought, what could possibly be wrong with his blood. “I-I can’t believe it Vlad.” Melanie stammered. They were both in Melanie’s room. “Me either.” Vlad said, then he swallowed hard. It was just going to be harder to survive now. “Listen Melanie, I have to tell you something.” Vlad said, getting slightly nervous now. “What is it?” Melanie asked curiously. “I…I care about you, Melanie. I haven’t felt this way about someone in such a long time. I want to protect you.” Vlad said slowly. His eyes were shining. Melanie smiled. “I care about you too, Vlad.” She said slowly. He moved his hand on top of hers, rubbing it gently while giving his best smile. “Vlad, I need you for a second.” Larry said in the doorway. Vlad nodded and exited while Melanie sat there smiling. Larry brought Vlad up to the study room, where he brought out a syringe with a greenish liquid in it. “This is the cure.” Larry said as he unlatched it from its holder. Vlad stared at it in awe. “You ready?” Larry asked, but it seemed as if he was asking himself that question. Vlad nodded, nervous but curious too. This could finally be the end of this long and hard apocalypse. Larry stuck the syringe into his skin as the cure was emptied inside of him. Vlad took a deep breath has he smiled. “The virus should start breaking down in your body now.” Larry said as he sighed in relief and slumped to a nearby chair. He was almost rid of this hell on earth. Mick walked up the metal staircase, going into the big study room. “Larry?!” Mick yelled as Larry stepped out from the backroom. “Oh…Hello Mick.” Larry said awkwardly. “Larry, what’s going on with that other keypad door downstairs?” Mick asked, ignoring Larry’s worried look. “Oh, that place just hold scientific equipment, nothing significant.” Larry replied. Mick told tell that something wasn’t right, then he looked at the big screen. He pushed Larry out of the way, activating the security camera screen. “Mick, no!” Larry yelled, but he was too late. Mick looked at the security camera feed for the lowest floor. There were hundreds of infected of all sorts down there. Then he looked closer and saw a truck in the backroom. He realized it was Spence’s truck. “You knew about this?!” Mick exclaimed in disbelief. Larry looked down at his shoes in despair. “You fucking idiot, what other shit have you got to hide?! Tell me what the fuck is wrong with my blood?!” Mick yelled, starting to lose his cool. “Mick, I-“ Larry attempted, but Mick yelled at him again, then pointed his revolver at Larry. “No, please don’t.” Larry said, putting his hand up nervously. “Then tell me what the fuck your deal is with my blood.” Mick said strictly. He was fed up now. “Okay, fine…” Larry said, but he knew that Mick would be mad at this news. “The first four people that had cure compatible blood, they were all put in final study from me and another scientist. We were the final ones to define them as having cure compatible blood.” Larry said. Mick gestured for him to continue. “You DNA…I couldn’t ever forget that DNA line….” Larry said quietly. “Spit it out!” Mick said in anticipation. Larry paused for a second before taking several deep breaths. This wasn’t going to be good at all. He was scared for his life now. “You’re related to one of them. Your DNA…the one female, she was a teenage girl…Her name was Holly.” Category:Life Will End Category:Issues